


The One Woman He Didn't Find Annoying

by Cmeljcica



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmeljcica/pseuds/Cmeljcica
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha several years after the War only to find quite a few things have changed. His best friend is getting married and a certain heiress isn't the little mouse she used to be...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoibitoDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/gifts).



Sasuke was actually afraid of entering a room. He didn't know what to expect. Sure, a room full of geezers. But will they throw him in prison for his crimes against Konoha or hail him as their hero? He was hoping for neither.

His first surprise upon entering was a familiar face of Hyuuga Hinata. She looked positively regal in her surroundings, nothing like the timid mouse he remembered her to be. Remembering proper conduct, he bowed to and addressed every clan Head, but when he reached her, Hinata gave him another surprise.

She addressed him with Uchiha-sama and gave a bow of her own. Gasps and murmurs were heard throughout the room until she silenced them with her next words:

-Uchiha-sama is Head of one of the most prominent Konoha clans. Konoha owes him and his brother immense gratitude, and not disrespect you all have shown so far.

The rest of the meeting passed cordially with the final decision being to allow Sasuke to regain the status he had before emigrating Konoha, a Konoha genin, with the addition of the Head of the Uchiha clan.

After the meeting, he wanted to thank her, but she brushed him off saying he shouldn’t take it personally. After everything Itachi has done for Konoha he deserves to have his only wish fulfilled, for his brother to have a normal life here. After she left, Sasuke stood speechless at her transformation until Kakashi’s chuckles brought him back to reality.

-She’s really something, isn’t she?

-Yes, she really is.

 

 

Sasuke’s lying in bed and staring at the ceiling was interrupted by insistent knocking. Only one person had the audacity to do such a thing at the Uchiha district. Naruto.

-What is it, Dobe?

-Teme, that is no way to greet a guest, especially your best friend you haven’t seen in two years!

-Fine, fine, come in.

-I proposed to Sakura and she accepted!

-Congratulations. I always knew you had it in you.

-Thanks. Actually, I came to ask you to be my best man!

-Whoa. Um, yeah, sure.

-Great! And BTW, you have to bring a date since Ino’s bringing Sai.

-Wait, what? You know that I have no interest in dating.

-Then just ask someone to help you out for the occasion. But enough of that, let’s get you out of this stuffy place. Don’t you want to see how Konoha changed since you left? I bet you’ve been cooped up in here since that meeting.

-… Fine, let’s go for a walk.

It wasn’t long before they ran into Hinata. She changed out of her formal kimono but she still looked just as regal.

 

 

-Hey, Hinata-chan!

She turned around surprised, a quiet “Naruto-kun” escaping her lips before she just stood there looking at him with an indescribable expression on her face. Sasuke was reminded of a mouse she used to be, and for some reason, it bothered him. Never before has he passed unnoticed by a female.

-Hyuuga-sama.

Finally, that made her look Sasuke’s way and regain her composure.

-Sasuke-san, you don’t have to address me that way unless in a formal setting.

She smiled at him after saying that, and Sasuke took a moment to remember what he was about to say.

-Hinata-san, I want to thank you for your words at the meeting.

-I already told you that you don’t have to thank me for my words at the beginning of the meeting…

-Not those, but the words you said to me about my brother. To you, it may be simple and it may be your honest opinion of him, but to me, seeing a Konohan respect Itachi that much means more than you can imagine.

-Sasuke-san, your brother was the biggest hero I’ve ever heard of. Many ninja give their lives for their village but that isn’t very difficult compared to the sacrifice Uchiha Itachi has made for Konoha. You shouldn’t have to thank me for respecting him. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san.

_She has managed to peak my interest twice in one day. Just where had she been hiding my whole life? Oh, yeah, in the bush watching Naruto…_

-Teme, are you okay?  You’ve been standing here and staring after Hinata for a couple of minutes.

 -Do you think she would agree to come to the wedding with me?

 -Eh? You want to take Hinata-chan?

And with a final “Yes”, Sasuke ran after her.

 

 

Hinata was thinking about her encounters with Sasuke and how vulnerable he made himself in front of her talking about Itachi. She shouldn’t have been so curt with him, she probably owes him an apology. Just as she was thinking how to go about it, Hinata heard him calling her name.

-Sasuke-san?

-Hinata-san? I’m sorry if this is rude, but I need a favour from you.

-Of course not, what is it?

-Would you come with me to Naruto’s wedding? He asked me to be his best man and I need to bring a date with me.

_Did I hear that right? Sasuke is asking me to go to the wedding with him? Well, that’s certainly better than going with either Kiba or Shino. But why would he invite me? Until this morning, we barely spoke._

-Hinata-san? I understand I crossed a line. I’m sorry.

-Wait. I didn’t mean I won’t go with you, your invitation just surprised me.

-So, you will go with me?

-Um, yes. Sure. I’ll let you know the colour of my dress so you can pick your tie.

-Tie?

-Yes, Naruto-san and Sakura-san decided they wanted a Western-style wedding, didn’t they tell you?

-No, Dobe just asked me to be his best man and told me to bring a date since Ino’s bringing Sai.

_Did he just call me his date? It’s an expression, that’s all. Wait, does he even know what a tie is?_

-Sasuke-san?

-Yes?

-Do you have a tuxedo?

-Um, no, I thought a formal kimono would do.

_I can’t believe it – Uchiha Sasuke actually looks bashful. I almost giggled at the sight, but then I remembered that he probably hadn’t attended a lot of formal occasions, if any._

-Do you want to come with me shopping? I was planning on looking for my dress tomorrow, so if you have nothing else planned, we could look for your tuxedo together.

-Hinata-san, thank you. You’re a lifesaver.

-I’ll come pick you up as soon as I’m finished with my clan duties, if that’s okay with you.

-Of course. Till tomorrow then.

Only once Hinata was at home did things catch up to her. She was going to Naruto’s wedding as Uchiha Sasuke’s date! They were even going shopping together! It’s not that she saw anything bad about going with Sasuke, well, apart from his fangirls wanting to skin her alive, but he didn’t seem as such a bad company anymore. When she realized her train of thought, she scolded herself internally for being so cruel. It’s not like he didn’t have a reason to be so cold and distant. It’s understandable, really, considering his past. In that moment of clarity, she realized why he asked her to accompany him to the wedding. Most of the other girls either saw him as some tragical prince charming or hated his guts for leaving the village, and none of them saw him as a normal human being. She promised herself to be more open-minded and try to get to know him. Perhaps they could even be friends.

 

 

 When Hinata sprinted into the Uchiha district, Sasuke was already waiting for her at the gate.

-Sasuke-san, I am so sorry I am this late, the Hyuuga elders requested an urgent meeting that dragged on…

-Hinata-san, please calm down. We aren’t late for anything, and you weren’t here sooner because of your obligations as clan Head, not because you combed your hair for three hours, so it’s fine, really.

_Well, that’s very understanding of him. And was that supposed to be a joke?_

-Would you like a glass of water or something else, or should we be on our way?

-No, thank you, I want to start our shopping as soon as possible.

Many bystanders watched dumbfounded as Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke walked together through Konoha and chatted amicably. Sasuke even asked what happened between her and Naruto.

-Well, nothing, really. I confessed during the Pain attack, but he never gave me an answer. He only ever had eyes for Sakura-san.

-Hn. Dobe. You ought to wear something eye-catching to his wedding. I suggest red.

-I can’t imagine myself wearing red.

-Why not? You’re not a timid little girl anymore. You’re a strong woman, a clan Head. Plus, I would like a red tie.

-Ahahahaha. That was your plan all along.

-Of course, what else could it be?

Hinata couldn’t believe how much fun she had spending time with Sasuke. He even talked her into trying a tight, red, floor-length dress, and she had to admit she liked how she looked in it. Dare she say she felt _sexy_ in it.

-We’re getting that dress.

-Sasuke-san, I still haven’t decided…

-You look great in it, and you like how you look in it, you’re just too afraid to wear something so daring.

-…You’re right. I’ll get the dress.

-Please, allow me. It’s the least I could do after making you go through all this trouble.

-O-okay.

Hinata was certain she was as red as her dress. She was going to Naruto’s wedding as Sasuke’s date AND he paid for her dress. Not to mention, his smirk after she agreed to the dress made her tingle all over. Finding a perfect tuxedo for Sasuke took no time at all, he looked incredible in the first one Hinata got him to try on. They even got him a red dress shirt and a black tie to match Hinata’s dress better.

-Looks like you didn’t get your red tie despite all of your scheming.

-As long as I get to see you in that dress, I don’t care what I’m wearing.

-Sasuke-kun? Hinata? What are you doing here?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I wrote, and it's been lying around on my laptop unfinished for almost a year, but recently a friend inspired me to start writing again and to actually post something, so here it is! I hope you like it, and any kind of constructive criticism is very much welcomed :)  
> P.S. don't expect regular updates, but I'll try to post at least once a week


End file.
